


Puss in Boots

by BeaRyan



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Boots - Freeform, Cute, Flashback, Fluff, Happy Miloe, M/M, Shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaRyan/pseuds/BeaRyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Miloe fluff.  Miles can be hard to love and even harder to dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puss in Boots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Davechicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/gifts).



“Shit, Bass. I may have a boyfriend, but I am not gay enough to go shoe shopping with him. Just get over the idea. It's not going to happen.” 

Bass just grinned. “You can fight it all you want, but you're going. We're going to that club tomorrow night and you know you want to come out of the mosh pit with all your toes.”

“So I'll wear the boots from my uniform.”

“Not if you want me sucking your toes you won't. Those boots went to Afghanistan. They smell like ass and gunpowder.” 

“You like ass,” Miles answered. 

Bass patiently popped his baseball in the air a few times, catching it easily on its descent. The key to winning an argument with Miles was to wait for him to concede. A head on attack only made the man dig in harder. 

On the fourth catch Miles grabbed his keys from the top of the dresser. “Fuck it. Fine. Let's go before I change my mind.” 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Still not this gay, Bass,” Miles said, rolling his eyes and edging away from the display in the front of the store. He'd wear ice skates in hell before he'd wear red cowboy boots.

“How can you like sucking cock so much and still be so homophobic?” Bass asked. 

“You love that I don't fart flaming rainbows so how about you stop trying to dress me like I'm queen of the pride parade?” 

Bass clapped a hand on his partner's back and took a deep breath through his nose to summon his patience. He loved Miles, but the man was a work in progress. The self-loathing had been bubbling under the surface for years, but Bass was only working on the surface today. Miles simply didn't care how he looked. Bass did. His boyfriend was hot and he wanted people to know it. 

Bass had already mentally run through Miles' wardrobe and determined which t-shirts he needed to hide to get Miles out the door tomorrow night in one without a hole in it. All of Miles' jeans looked like they'd been mauled by angry dogs, but over the last six months the clothing herd had been culled. Everything that remained showcased Miles' ass. As pieces died out or slowly disappeared into the laundry hamper never to return they were replaced by more stylish items. If Miles noticed he didn't mention it. He was probably relieved just to be excused from shopping. 

Shoes were a new battleground. Bass had an extensive and expensive collection of dress shoes, boots, and sneakers. Miles' only requirement for footwear was that it was comfortable and already in his closet. 

Bass grabbed a pair of classic style but broken in black Doc Martens from the display and handed them to the nearest shop attendant. “I need these in an 11.” 

To Miles he said, “Sit.” 

“Those looked shiny,” Miles complained. “I don't need another pair of shoes to shine.” 

Bass leaned down to whisper in Miles' ear. “I will polish them with my fucking balls if you will just shut up and let me buy you some shoes that don't make you look homeless.” 

Miles glanced out of the corner of his eye at Bass and fought down a snarky reply. Of all the things he did for Bass, pulling back and losing an argument was the hardest. 

“If you're buying,” Miles said, “I guess you get to pick.”

Bass beamed. 

“Within reason,” Miles amended. 

The attendant returned and Bass snatched the box from his hands before dropping to the ground in front of Miles. As Bass loosened the battered shoes already on Miles' feet, he began preaching the wonders of the new pair. “Milled leather is leather that's been drummed to make it soft yet durable. They'll look great for as long as you own them. Also, these are Goodyear welted; that means both heat sealed and sewn together. They'll last forever. Once, Miles. We can get you one pair of boots that will look good for the rest of your life and we'll never have to have this discussion again.” 

“But are they comfortable?” Miles asked. 

Bass ran his thumbs hard across the arch of Miles' foot, relaxing the tendon and eliciting a rough grunt from his boyfriend. He rolled Miles' toes, still wrapped in socks, between his fingers before giving a few firm strokes to Miles' ankle. “Your feet will love me,” he promised as he repeated the process. 

Bass put the boots onto Miles' feet, tightening the laces the way he'd learned Miles liked them back when Miles had been in a cast and unable to ties his own shoes. Bass fussed with the hem and cuff of Miles' jeans briefly before Miles stopped him. Miles stood up and took a brief walk around the store.

“They don't hurt,” he announced. 

“Do you like them?” Bass asked. 

“Do you?” Miles asked in reply. 

“They look great.” 

“Then we're done,” Miles said. “Pay the man.” 

Bass sighed and reached for his wallet. He was spending over a hundred dollars on shoes he wouldn't even get to wear and Miles acted like he was doing him a favor. He tried to take care of things, to take care of Miles, but sometimes it was a thankless job. 

At the register, Bass felt a hand snake around his waist to pull him back against a hard chest. Miles' breath was hot on his neck as he spoke softly into Bass' ear. “Homeless? Do I really look homeless?”

“Fine. Not homeless,” Bass conceded. 

“Bass,” Miles said with a soft chuckle. “Anyone who's seen the changes in my wardrobe in the last year can tell I have a boyfriend who loves me.” 

“You aren't always easy to love.” 

Miles kissed Bass' neck. “Let's go home. I need to thank you for my new shoes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments enabled. Un'beta'd so let me know if you see something.


End file.
